The Forgotten King
by quintonhas
Summary: When someone finds peace in the darkness, they will become one with the dark. When all they know is pain, they will become pain. This is a story of a boy who took his chance to defile those who controlled him to become the controller. This is the story of Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first attempt at a Fanfiction, after reading and not liking the way people write the stories I decided to write my own. So please give me some tips on how to improve my writing. Also this is my own universe so if some things are a little out of order it's because I wanted it that way.

I do **NOT **own Harry Potter or **ANY** of the Stargate series If I did both of the series would have been different.

When someone finds peace in the darkness, they will become one with the dark. When all they know is pain, they will become pain. This is a story of a boy who took his chance to defile those who controlled him to become the controller. This is the story of Harry Potter and the bannished king

"BOY…GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!" Screamed Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "_Dammit"_ thought Harry to himself as he forced himself up from his cot under the stairs_. "Why didn't they just wake me like they do every day Or did they just want to get to punish me because I didn't make breakfast on a day when Uncle Vernon was going to have an important meeting?". "It's not like it's going to matter anymore_" Harry mumbled to himself as he opened the door to the kitchen.

"Yes Uncle Vernon what would you like this morning" Harry said to his uncle although outwardly wincing at the way he said it. "DON'T YOU DARE USE THAT TONE OF VOICE WITH MY HUSBAND YOU FREAK" screamed Aunt Petunia who was sitting at the table with her husband and son. "Don't you speak to my dad like that or else you will get it later" Dudley yelled at Harry. "WHY THE HELL CANT I, YOU ARE THE ONES WHO I SHOULD BE CALLING FREAKS. WHO WOULD FORCE THEIR NEPHEW TO LIVE UNDER THE STAIRS THATSSSSS…." Harry tried to yell out at his relatives before his Uncle got out of his chair and slammed Harry into the kitchen wall.

"DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU FREAK" Vernon yelled with a booming voice while picking up Harry. "YOU WILL NOT GET ANY FOOD TODAY NOW STAY IN HERE AND SHUT UP!" he said as he threw Harry into his cupboard. "_Why do I deal with these stupid muggles, I should have just killed them, like we should have last year_." Harry said to himself darkly only to hear a voice in his head whisper back "**No…remember the agreement we need HIM to think we are defenseless**." "_Fine but, I will not stand for this. If this happens one more time then there dead." _Harry said into his mind. "**Remember the plan that's all that matters now".**

…**Flashback…**

Harry had just woken up to begin making breakfast as he has for the last three years of his life. He knew if he were to forget to make the breakfast on the Perfect Duddy-kins birthday he would get into serious trouble. After working for the past hour making breakfast the Derslys finally stepped into the kitchen. "Boy where are my eggs and toast." Uncle Vernon yelled out. "Right here Uncle Vernon sorry" Harry said in an apologizing voice while overhearing "Vernon you saw what happened to we can't send Him to stay with her today and all of my friends can't watch him either so we will have to take Him with us" Aunt petunia said while glaring at Harry as he gave her, her serving of toast and eggs. "Why does the freak always have to ruin my life Mooom I don't want him to come" Dudley whined out. "I'm sorry Duddy-kins but we will have to deal with Him this time". Petunia said trying to calm her son down. "Well you better not do anything freakish while we are there are we clear boy" Vernon said in a cold voice to Harry. "Yes sir" Harry said exited that he will finally be able to get out of the house and have some fun, hopefully. Harry thought to himself, only this trip would end up changing his life and the lives of billions to come.

The really shocking thing about dudleys birthday this year is that he didn't want to go to the zoo. Like he did for all of his other birthdays he actually decided to go to the British Museum. He wanted to see if he could scare the freak by going during the major Egyptian exhibit that he saw on the TV yesterday.  
"Mom I'm scared I don't like this can we go home now" Dudley cried to his parents when he learned how mummies were mummified. "Yes Dudley darling" his mother said to him calmly while Harry was looking around amazed at how they took out the organs and put them into special containers called carnoptic jars.

"Mom I don't like the way the freak like this stuff it's sick" Dudley said as he cried holding his mother. "Vernon do something the freak is obviously doing something to make Dudley scared" Petunia whispered him. "It's ok Pet I'll make that freak wish he hadn't done anything to Dudley when we get home" Vernon whispered back to her in a low threatening voice.

As Harry continued to walk deeper into the exhibit he felt like he was being drawn further away from the Dersleys toward the only unfinished part of the exhibit. Ignoring the sign next to the door that said do not enter Harry found himself looking at a mural of the Egyptian Gods."Ra...Anubis...Osiris... I wonder why I couldn't have lived a life like these Gods. To be all powerful with nothing standing in my way. I could live a life free from people trying to control me like the Dersleys." Harry said to himself quietly.

Although not quietly enough as a voice rang out in the silence "**You don't have to live with them mortal I can set you free**". "Who said that...Show yourself" Harry said loudly turning about in circles trying to find who spoke out. "**I am your God**". "Who's there stop playing tricks on me" Harry said in a scared voice. I really need to get out of here he Began to think to himself. "This place is actually beginning to scare me" Harry said quietly "**That's because you are WEAK I can make you strong now get me out of my jar**." The voice said harshly. "Ok if I were to help you, whoever you are what would truly be in it for me" Harry asked out loud. "**I will give you the honor of being the one to rescue me. I will give you untold riches just FREE ME**" the voice screamed out shattering the case that covered some carnoptic jars and jewelry nearby that were said to have belonged to the Gods themselves.

"You're in an organ jar how?" Harry asked the voice. "**Because I am not human. A long time ago I was banished from the other Gods but you can reverse it. Now walk over here**" the voice said commandingly.  
"These jars hold nothing it says right here on the stand" Harry said looking at the information "The jars of the Gods were found In the Giza plateau during an archeologist dig in 1928" Harry read out loud. "**Are you done, now open the jar with a Jackal on top of it**"

As Harry moved his fingers closer and closer to the top of the jar he stopped when the voice rang out once again "**Touch the following symbols on the jar. Hit the symbol for death, the symbol for the Afterlife and the symbol for banishment. After you do that raise the lid and open your mouth**" the voice commanded. "It's kind of weird you want me to open my mouth but whatever what do I have to lose" Harry thought to himself as he pressed the final symbol."_Strange how did I knew what symbols to push_" he thought As he was opening the jar a snake like creature flew out of the jar and Into Harris mouth.

"**Thank you for if it wasn't for your stupidity I wouldn't have been able to escape. Now I'm in control, enjoy the rest of your pitiful life human**."  
The creature said gruesomely. "THAT WASN'T APART OF OUR AGREEMENT" Harry screamed in his mind. "**You never asked human, but you should be happy you are hosting a God in your body and the greatest of them all. I AM ANUBIS NONE SHALL STAND IN MY WAY TO THE PATH OF GREATNESS**." Anubis's voice said ringing in Harry's head.

"NO I WONT LET YOU IF I CAN OVERCOME THE DERSLEYS THEN I CAN OVER COME YOU. NOW GET OUT OF MY MIND." Harry screamed, while unknowingly breaking the blocks on his magical core forcing a burst of magic out of his body. "_**What is this power, it feels like the power I felt when…**_**Harry Potter I have an agreement for you, I will leave you in control of your body as long as you let me stay in control of it.."**Anubis wheezed out as he was losing more and more control over Harry.

"Why would I ever want you to stay in my body?"Harry said feeling more power flowing through him, empowering him. "**I WILL TEACH YOU ALL I KNOW NOW STOP.**" Anubis said as he started feeling like he was fading away. "What will you teach me Anubis?" Harry asked questioningly. "**I will teach you all about the advanced technology I know**"."Fine I accept."

Harry started walking away back towards the entrance out of the exhibit, when he walked past a case which held what looked like golden gloves. When he reached to pick it up he felt a shock run through his body. _"Weird"_ Harry thought to himself as he put the two on one on his left hand and one on his right. Harry was now walking back towards the door when he heard an ear piercing crack sound throughout the room.

"Harry my boy, sneaking away from your aunt and uncle, I'm very disappointed in you." Said a man who appeared in a crack behind Harry." Who the bloody hell are you." Harry yelled while turning around, until he is able to see the man for the first time, although for some strange reason he feels like he has seen the man multiple times before. The man looked like he could be over a hundred years old, he was also wearing some of the ugliest clothes Harry had ever seen. I mean who would ever wear bright puce color.

"Harry my boy, you need to stop running away from those oafs relatives of yours. You had to pick the worst time to also to get away from them as I was having an important meeting about you actually. "The man said to Harry. "Who are you and how the hell do you know who I am" Harry asked while backing away towards the door. "Now Harry you must ask to many questions you don't know when that could hurt you or ... Get you killed" the man said with cold eyes leaning down to speak directly to Harry face "do I scare you boy."."No you are just an evil man NOW WHO ARE YOU" Harry screamed at the man. "DON'T YOU SPEAK TO THE GREATEST WIZARD IN THE WORLD LIKE THAT BOY. I REFUSE TO HAVE THE LIKES OF YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT, after all I Albus Dumbledore will kill you. Exactly how I killed your parents." Dumbledore screamed at Harry while taking out a plain looking stick of wood."Now sit still and let me. Re-Organize your memories a bit.". "**HARRY MOVE NOW" **Anubis yelled into Harrys mind.

Harry had been shocked at what the man had said _"He killed my parents he said he killed my parents"_. "**HARRY MOVE NOW" **Harry heard Anubis yelling at him, but couldn't move fast enough. The last thing Harry Potter saw was a flash of a sickly white light before it hit him in the chest.

AN: I hope you liked this better than the teaser I put out earlier this week. Please review and PM me if you have any ideas you think I should put into this story.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm sorry it has taken me this long to update. I would have put this out earlier but my house got damaged by the storms that have been going through my state. I hope everyone will forgive me for not putting this out earlier. I would like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. Anyway enough of my own life here's the latest chapter enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do **NOT **own Harry Potter or **ANY** of the Stargate series If I did both of the series would have been different.

"**Harry you need to get up now. He is looking for you in the rubble GET UP Now**" Harry had been hurt by his Uncle Vernon and Dudley all his life, but for the first time he had third degree burns covering most of his arms. When Harry finally opened his eyes he saw the destruction that had been the once unfinished exhibit around him. All that was left undamaged in the room was two other canoptic jars. The mural of the Gods which still showed the now partial secession of the Gods with the only Gods still visible on the semi destroyed mural were Anubis, Osiris and Isis.

As Harry gave Anubis control the pain lessened to such a degree that he was finally able to think about what Anubis had just spoken out to him. "What the hell did you mean when you said Chapa'ai? What the hell is that?" Harry was finally able to ask clearly although slowly. "**The Chapa'ai or ring of the gods as it was called is a device that was built by an advanced race of people many million years ago. They had an empire that stretched a across this entire galaxy. But they ended up fleeing the galaxy because of a plague that threatened to destroy their entire species.**" Anubis was able to say as he was looking at the Kara Kesh trying to see if he could get them to work.

"Harry my boy, where are you?" Albus said in a grandfather like voice. Looking around while waving that stick of his that was somehow making the rubble disappear. He was currently on the other side of the room from where Anubis was trying to fix the malfunctioning Kara Kesh when he accidentally caused the rubble he was hiding behind to shift. Also gaining the attention of Albus who had somehow seen the small shift in rock.

"Harry my boy, there you are, there's no need to hide from me. When there is so much I need to teach you" Albus said with a cold twinkle in his eye. "_**No no no why can't I find out what is wrong with this COME ON**_" Anubis said thinking to himself as Albus started walking over to where Harry and Anubis were hiding. Just when Albus was about to reach out to get Harry, a series of transport rings dropped from the ceiling, covering Harry and Anubis from Albus's sight, before wisking them away. Causing Albus to scream out in frustration before he to disappeared in a bang.

Appearing In a flash Anubis had a hard time seeing where or what he was in. Walking forward with his hands outstretched he felt something familiar. Opening the control panel to what looked like the door out of the room, he noticed that crystals inside were similar to Goa'uld control crystals. So Anubis knew sort of which crystals to move in order to force the door open. Now looking through the now open door cautiously, Anubis looked on in Awe at what he saw. He was currently in a hanger bay in which where a couple dozen docks full of ships. When Anubis took a closer look he noticed thousands of machines building and repairing the ships stationed at the hanger. He had discovered as he looked through a window by the walkway that he had somehow ringed onto a structure in orbit of earth.

"**How did I never discover this, I made sure to scan the planet every time I came into orbit**" Anubis said to himself out loud. "That is because I left the base hidden until the return of an Alteran who had enough power to reactivate the Illuminous." said a voice behind Anubis. "**Who are you?**" Anubis said as he turned around to the man or rather machine that was standing behind him. Just as Anubis was was going to speak again. Alarms started blasting through the Illuminous. "Hostile ships have dropped out of hyperspace in system. Stations Providence and Echo are powering weapons while the Illustrious is powering down the ARC reactor to minimal levels." a voice boomed throughout the Hanger. While the alarm was going off the door which Anubis had just walked through slammed shut. "Defense protocol Alpha 6-1. Objective is to protect contacted Alteran at all costs.".

"Come with me quickly" Anubis heard the man yell as he started running somewhere. "_**I'm sorry that I'm going to hurt you Harry**_" Anubis thought quietly to himself when he started running after the man all the while opening Harry's burns. "**I need medical attention for the body I'm in**." Anubis yelled ahead to the man "I know I noticed when you first got here, treatment for the boy is being sent to our destination now." he said as he ran into a plane looking room. Seeing Harry or rather Anubis with him. The man walked over to a screen. Touching an indicator and selected the bridge of the Illuminous which caused a flash of light to envelope both of them.

Forcing the door open the man ran to the nearest tactical station and began to look over the data that was being streamed from the other stations throughout the system. As Anubis walked out of the transporter booth another machine walked up to him and began to heal the burns on Harrys body with a device held in his hand. "**What is this technology? How could you develop this without the system lords noticing?**" Anubis began to question to the man healing him. "To answer your question Anubis, banished System Lord of the Gua'uld. We are a collective of machines who have been waiting for this moment." the man said to Anubis who was shocked that this machine knew who he was. "**How is this possible**" Anubis said in a quiet voice while the last of the burns were being healed. "It's possible because we were created by one of the greatest Lanteans to ever walk the halls of Atlantis. His name is Janus and he was one of the Lanteans who was forced from Atlantis back to this primitive world." The machine answered. "**How did he do all this? There is no possible way that he could have built this or rather anything as he came back. No human could have built this from the ground up if they Left with nothing.**" Anubis said asking the machine only to say quietly "**But he wasn't entirely human was he.**"

"No he wasn't, the answer to that question is in order to survive he was forced to download his consciousness into the collective of one of his greatest creations. The beings know as replicators as He had named them were one of the greatest creations ever seen in the Lantean society. They were the ultimate companion and tool, beings with the ability to construct and repair items with ease." the Replicator said as he finished healing Harry as he put the device into his pocket.

"But that dammed council deemed them too dangerous and ordered them destroyed. In remembrance all Replicators have the memory and the ability to transfer the memory to both you and your host if it would be fine you." The Replicator asked while they both looked over at the man Anubis had first talked to work at the different tactical stations around the bridge "**Yes you can show me and Harry as in sure he would want to see it as well.**" as Anubis answered the machine raised his hand and pressed it Into Harrys head.

ATLANTIS  
LANTIA

The next thing Anubis saw was the first man be had talked to when he first entered the station. Jonas was standing in front of a group of men and women. "Jonas do you know why you have been called to answer to this council. You must tell us how to deactivate those creations of yours as they will not follow our command" said a man who was sitting in the middle of the council. "High councilor Moros, you know we need every advantage we have in the war. Why don't you let me just go and deactivate them instead of waiting an entire battle group on just destroying my creations." Janus said hoping to save his creations only to be let down. "No these Replicators of yours are menaces. With that said I would like to propose a vote ordering the destruction of these machines." Moros said to the people around him.

"No wait the Replicator technology represents my life's work." Janus said as he tried to delay the council in their vote but it was useless, he watched as all of the council members agreed with Moros. Even his closest allies on the council turned him down during his greatest time of need. Smiling, Moros said to Janus "You are now ordered to hand over all the data you have."

"Fine to hell with this council, I will go personally to the planet and deactivate them. BUT I WILL never give you my technology." Janus said as he started walking out the door, only to hear "too late for that as I have ready ordered the base to be destroyed." After hearing that Janus ran to the nearest Transporter and then seemed to run down a seemingly normal hallway that had a dead end. Only Janus continued towards the wall only reaching up to touch the lights on the way, which seemed to open up a secret door. As soon as Janus ran into the his secret lab, he immediately sat down at his terminal and began to access the data stream that was coming from what was left of the replicator research station he immediately began to stream data back to the station warning the Replicators about what was happening, even ordering some of them to breakdown into their base components and rebuild once the fleet leaves orbit. As Janus looked on he watched the Replicator numbers fall from five million to three hundred. As be watched the count continue to fall, he saw that only twelve Replicators were able to complete the order. Cursing the council Janus swore one day he would have his revenge.

STATION ILLUMINOUS  
EARTH

"ENEAMY FLEET IN ORBIT OF EARTH." Anubis heard around the room as he got resituated with his surroundings. Now noticing the room was full of machines or rather Replicators sitting at each of the terminals on the bridge with Janus in the back coordinating all of it. Anubis heard Janus say "Launch all the Aurora class battleships with cloak activated and take-up defensive positions around the station."

"**Janus target these coordinates if you want the maximum damage to these Hattak**" Anubis said as be reached over and began to point out the weak points on the hulls on a screen near him. "Thanks we will take that into consideration." Janus said as he started to send that specific data to the ships that were defending the station.

"Sir one of the enemy ships is on a collision course" said a Replicator sitting at a station. "Both stations Providence and Echo are detecting a Stargate activation and are tracking two fighters which just flew out of the hanger of one of the ships." another Replicator said from the other side of the bridge.

"All hands brace for impact" boomed throughout the station as both the Hattak hit each other and exploded in a brilliant flash of color. While the shield that covered the Illuminous while powerful, it was not as to deflect the entire explosion and the debris as most of the power was being sent to the cloaking device. The bridge took the brunt of the damage as a large section of what was left a Hattak slamming into it. Flinging everyone out of their places. While Anubis flew backwards and slammed into the wall. knowing nothing as he fell to the bottom and slumped over not being able to move Harrys body at all. Only being able to say "**I'm so sorry Harry**" before all he saw was black.

Harry was anything but stupid. He had watched Anubis appear inside of this room and walk forward and open the door. Much to Harrys shock like Anubis. He didn't expect to appear in a massive hanger. When a man started walking up behind Anubis Harry tried to say something, but either Anubis wasn't paying attention or he just couldn't hear Harry. When the man started speaking that an Alteran was needed to activate the station. That really got Harry thinking. "_Anubis said he was an alien but he also said he scanned the planet every time he came here. So the only real explanation would be me_" Harry was shocked when he final understood why he was so important. "_Without me none of this would be going on. It's funny how the freak can be so important, do you see me now dursleys_" Harry thought to himself before an alarm started blaring throughout the Illuminous because hostile ships have dropped out of Hyperspace causing the man to run towards something with Anubis in tow and the next thing he knew he was watching the man whose name was Janus. The council apparently wanted control over these Replicators as they wouldn't obey them. Harry watched as Janus was forces to watch as they voted to destroy his creations. Only to find out that the battle against the Replicators was already going on. Watching him run through hallways to try and stop this destruction only to find out that out of five million he could only save twelve.

Harry was shocked about what he had just seen. He had just seen someone destroy someone else's life work because it wouldn't obey their command. Although it sounded like it was council man Moros that they wouldn't obey. While Harry thought about that he noticed that Moros and that man at the museum, Albus Dumbledore looked strangely similar.

Harry was watching the Replicators on bridge as he heard "All hands brace for impact". Harry immediately looked out the massive window at the front of the bridge. Looking out Harry saw a massive piece of what looked like the top of a pyramid flying toward him. He tried to move but remembered Anubis was in control, so he was forced to watch as the piece bashed straight into the powerful shield that defended the station. While Harry knew that the shield was strong, he watched on as a piece was able to bypass the shield and fly the bridge.

As Harry looked on time seemed to slow down as the piece approached the window. Until it happened, the next thing Harry knew his body was flying backwards until he hit the wall bone breaking force. While Harry couldn't feel his body he knew he was hurt. Before Harry knew it he heard Anubis say "**I'm so sorry Harry**".

Before he knew it all he knew next was pain. Something had happened to Anubis, somehow Harry managed to gain control back from Anubis. Forcing himself to look around Harry watched as Replicators ran to and fro on the bridge. The next thing he knew Janus was standing next to him trying to talk to keep Harry calm while more Replicators came with a repulsar lift to move Harry to the infirmary. Looking over Harry's body Janus knew he could only do one thing "Harry I'm sorry but for you to survive I need to do this" Janus said as he slowly inserted his hand near Harry's neck causing him to scream out in pain.

Unknown to Janus, Harry's body was already going through mass stress from the naquadah being forced into his body from his bond with Anubis while his magical Core was being forcibly unblocked. The naquadah in Harry's bloodstream greatly increased his magical abilities but with Janus adding his own personal nanites which were more advanced than the average Replicator. The effect was instantaneous. The already volatile combination of naquadah, nanites, his core and Anubis's body were all forced to combine inside of Harry. The following reaction forced his body into an overload. Bright white light forced itself out of Harry as it first expanded to encompass the bridge. Then all of a sudden it disappeared until only a light maroon energy filled the space where he used to be.

During the overload every Replicator in system felt the after effects of the shock. While the force caused the station into a mass reset causing all of the replicators minus Janus to go into hibernation mode. "Would you look at that. The first Alteran contacted in a millennium and he ascends within an hour of being here" Janus laughed to himself. "Harry from the color of your ascended form I'm guessing you want power don't you". "Janus you don't know what I've been through. I have been tortured throughout my life by my own relatives and now I'm going to kill them." Harry said as he transformed into a human form. "Well Harry it will be easier than you know. But I'm just going to give you some advice now. Revenge comes in many different forms and I have had lifetimes to think up ways for revenge." Janus said with a cold smile on his face. "Then it's decided, I accept your help. The last true Lantean and the first true blood Alteran working together." Harry said as he walked forward and shook Janus's hand.

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will answer a lot of questions or if you ask them in the reviews I will try to answer some of them on my profile. Anyhow thanks again for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I am so sorry about not being able to put this chapter out on time. This chapter will have the back story of one of our main characters shown. The next few chapters will deal mainly with the back story of many current characters. Who knows we may or may not find out what happened to Anubis after Harry ascended.

Station Illuminous War Room  
Earth

"Okay the Plan is set get ready to activate phase one" Janus said to the commanders across the room from him. As the commanders started to walk out of the room Janus said turning around he added "Are you sure you are up to do this Harry". "Yes I will be fine; I should be able to deal with my stupid relatives while you are up here coordinating the repairs to the Station as well as the outposts in system. The secondary objective will remain as reactivating the outpost on the southern pole of the planet." Harry said back from his chair around the center console which was currently was projecting a full map of the galaxy on the ceiling of the room. The map currently had a dozen or so glowing dots which showed the newly planned expansion of Replicator stations and bases but the only dot he was focusing on was flashing near the center of the galaxy.

Getting up Harry started walking around the room. "Janus it's time for me to go back" Harry said as he walked over to Janus. "Are you sure, I thought we had more time". "No that man Albus Dumbledore will be more difficult for me to deal with the longer that I'm gone" Harry said to Janus before they both started to walk out of the war room and into the nearest teleporter booth.

"You know the rules about earth don't you" Janus finally said as the door to the booth opened showing the inside of the main hanger. The hanger was full of Replicators running to and fro with supplies getting ready for the upcoming expansion of Replicator worlds with their commanders checking their ships before heading out for their long voyage. "Yes I know I can't use my ascended powers on earth. But the rules never counted towards a magical ascended being" Harry said with a smirk on his face as They entered a side hanger off the side of the main hanger in which sat a small but very advanced prototype ship called the Presidium.

The presidium class command vessels were first designed by Janus as fleet unit to help defend their great city ships. Designed specifically for fleet commanders in mind the ship was a test bed for many of the prototype technologies developed by Janus. The ship was equipped prototype communications equipment as well as a prototype turbo beam weapon platform along with the current drone weapon platforms. Included in the ship as well was the newly designed wormhole drive equipped with multiple navigation cores to pinpoint the drive to exact coordinates and shielded by the most advanced Aurora class battleship shield emitters. But the vessel was deemed an unnecessary waste of resources by the council. The original designs for the presidium were taken and destroyed by the council after Janus went around their command and built one himself. Only for the ship to be taken away from him and given to High Councilman Moros.

Janus ended up being true to his word when he said he would get revenge on the council when he stole and hid the presidium built back from Moros. The fact that it had lead the assault on Asuras at the time only made the revenge feel better. Janus thought to himself as he started thinking about the first time he arrived to Earth and the journey he has had since that faithful day.

(AN: From here on out the rest of the story will be in first person)

Earth

10,000 years ago

The first glance after arriving was pitiful. The level of technology was whole fully inadequate for anyone my level. So turning around I walked back to the DHD and began to dial an address I had managed to discover hidden deep inside the central core mainframe in Atlantis before we left. Walking through the stargate I had arrived at my destination. The Pantheon was the oldest and largest known shipyard in the universe. The Pantheon at the height of the Alterans rule was best known for its central location and for what powered its great manufacturing floor.

If someone who was aboard the Pantheon were to look up they would see the massive accretion disk that fed into the super massive black hole at the center of the galaxy. The black hole powered The whole shipyard, providing it energy to power the great shields as well as the time acceleration devices to counteract the effects of black hole's effect has on time. To have ships arrive and disembark the station the Alterans had to design a new type of gate system to counteract the black holes gravity well. That's why directly outside the powerful shield was the great Jump Gate's. The Jump Gates were three mile long super structures that are designed to blast incoming and outgoing ships out of the gravity well at speeds well over twelve times the speed of light. The only down side to the Jump Gate technology was that the resources used to build the two only Jump Gates rivaled the resources needed to complete six City Ship class vessels.

The shipyard was the main hub in which all of the seed ships left to complete this galaxy and countless other galaxies gate network. After walking through the shipyard for a couple of hours Janus noticed that out of the thousand docks or so docks only a hand full currently had completed vessels in them. Walking over to the used docks I managed to get a view of five of the old Destiny class exploration ships with three of their seed ship counterparts all cradled at dock, when he suddenly got an idea. After managing to find the command center, the first priority was to activate the other collectors that siphoned energy out of the black hole back online restoring full power to the station for the first time in ten million years. Looking over a couple data terminals in the command center I tried to determine if the weapons on the completed ships were operational or not. After determining that the weapons only on the destiny class and seed ships were functional had I realized that it has been over a couple million years since they have been maintained and repaired. With the weapons of the few ships still functional within acceptable parameters I finally decided that if I was going to do anything the time was now.

Determining which ship to be in I decided on a Destiny class. While Janus didn't know where the bridge was it wasn't really all that difficult to find to network all of the ships together, Janus started plugging in the destination for the ships as they rose and left their cradles and started leaving the shipyard in formation for the first time in millions of years. Passing through the shield the ships approached the Jump gate. While the effects of stargate and wormhole travel where instantaneous, the Jump Gates worked differently as I soon found out. feeling the gravitational pull the jump gate had on the small fleet of ships as they neared the super structure instantly shooting them away from the station at speeds twelve times the speed of light ripping through the gravity well. The affects of ripping through the well had multiple effects on the small fleet as they shot through the other gate. The shields for most of the small fleet where able to take the brunt of the force but a small few couldn't. The worst damage to a ship in the fleet was when a section of the shields failed on one of the Seed ships, crushing its left rear engine to pieces causing the ship to list severally to the right. Looking over the structural integrity of the fleet I realized that the ships were just too fragile to go back through the outer Jump Gate back to the Pantheon in one piece. Realizing this I knew the only option would be for me to continue on my journey. Spooling up the FTL drive I readied for the long journey back to Pegasus.

Coming out of my thought as the counsel in front of me started beeping, telling me that the fleet is ready for the jump. Time seemed to slow as I reached forward, activating the drive. Looking forward with a small smile as the fleet jumped into slip space and out of the core and into a galaxy ripped apart by war.

AN: I hope you enjoyed reading this little chapter. Looking over my story I noticed that I didn't give very much Back story (Sorry). The next few chapters will finish the back story of Janus up to the point where he is now. Now that I have said that I thank you all for reading and again I am very sorry I just couldn't get this chapter out earlier. I will be putting up a pole on my account page with a couple of selections for who I will write back story for after Janus.


	4. Announcement

Hello everyone I would like to thank you for reading The Forgotten King. Over the past couple of months I have tried to put out an amazing first FanFic for all of you but over time I noticed that my writing skills where not at the level I once thought them to be at. Looking over multiple Private Messages saying my story was going way to fast with Harry gaining Anubis transporting to the station above earth along with the Hatak battle forcing Harry to ascend. Looking over the time line I had set up in my head the story was not going just going fast it was going ludicrously faster than I had ever imagined. My general timeline went something like this

Harry goes to museum finds Anubis -20 min

Albus Dumbledore rants to Harry – 5 min

Harry knocked out – 5 min

Anubis talking to Harry – 3 min

Anubis walking around space station with Janus – 10 min

Anubis blown back into wall and Harry Ascending -10 min

My timeline was terribly off. In 1 hour and 3 minutes Harry not only learned about magic but got possessed by Anubis, Fought against Albus Dumbledore, Learned he was an Alteran, met Janus and Ascended. I am extremely sorry about this but I will be putting up a poll on my account page please select the option that you think best describes the story as I actually can't really think very much of it now.

I would also like your opinion if you want to PM me with what you want to say that would be great. Anyway have a great day everyone and Thank you for reading this and I will just say this now thanks for doing the poll.


End file.
